


Lucky You're Mine

by Adken



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adken/pseuds/Adken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abe and Mihashi are watching a movie together when Mihashi falls asleep. Abe takes the opportunity to look at his lover's sleeping face without any hesitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky You're Mine

Abe glanced at his phone to check the time. 2:14 a.m., huh? Really, it was no wonder Mihashi had fallen asleep.

He switched the screen off again and moved his arm back under the blanket, turning his eyes to the mess of light brown hair tickling at his chin and neck.

Mihashi looked amazing when he slept. Not a trace of anxiety, and even a tiny smile on his lips. Abe wondered if Mihashi was having a good dream? Though he hadn’t fallen asleep long enough ago to be dreaming yet, had he?

Staring, Abe took note of the way Mihashi’s nose flare out slightly as he breathed, deeply, and the way he opened his mouth when he slept, just enough to show his teeth, resting on his bottom lip.

When he lifted a hand to brush his fingers through Mihashi’s hair, he took note of how it was slightly rough, damaged. That wasn’t really surprising, though Abe had thought before that it looked soft.

As he was running his fingers through Mihashi’s hair, his eyes fell over the pitcher’s ear, and he smiled when he noticed a smudge of dirt just next to his hairline.

His eyes fell onto Mihashi’s lips next, and he pulled his hand out of Mihashi’s hair to trace a finger over his top lip. They were actually really soft, though he’d already known that. He wondered why Mihashi took care of his lips but not his hair. Wasn’t it the other way around, more often?

He was beginning to blink, slowly, sleepily, and he smiled, softly at his pitcher, pulling his arm over his shoulder to bring the boy’s head closer to his chest. He pushed his lips against the hair on Mihashi’s head and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep without turning the movie they had been watching off, thinking about how he really did love the boy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at http://sports-nerds-in-love.tumblr.com/


End file.
